Draco Finite
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: It is the beginning of the fifth year for the Wonder Trio of Hogwarts and also for some certain other Slytherins. An experiment with a Potion in Potions with Snape, causes chaos, or it seems to, between a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin. Who are the tw


Draco Finite  
  
(A/N: Okay, no more of these bloody disclaimers or author's notes after this chapter, so don't worry. I was inspired by Cassandra Claire, who authored the infamous, Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister, and Draco Veritas. All very brillant and wonderful stories, but the first story, Draco Dormiens, inspired me to write this and I have made many changes to the plot, so read on.. Oh wait, blimey. I forgot about the disclaimer and summary. Ergh.)  
  
|Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended... Blah, blah, blah.. The important part is that the chracters belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling and that the plots of schemes belong to me. Thank you. ^^|  
  
|Summary: It is the beginning of the fifth year for the Wonder Trio of Hogwarts and also for some certain other Slytherins. An experiment with a Potion in Potions with Snape, causes chaos, or it seems to, between a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin. Who are the two? Read to find out.....|  
  
|Rating: PG-13, for language and inappropreite situations for certain children under the age of thirteen. Future chapters or the entire story may change to R.|  
  
Chapter 1: The Polyjuice Potion Scheme  
  
It was a rather cold, wintery day putside, but inside the Potions dungeon in the beginning of December was torture for the students, but Professor Severus Snape didn't care. "Can anyone tell me what this is?", he asked his miserably, cold class, all of whom were wrapping their scarves a bit tighter around their necks, and he lifted a beaker of a clumpy, glutinous brown liquid high in the air, so that the students could all get a good look at it.  
  
Hermoine's hand was shot up into the cold, frigid atmosphere of the dungeon.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion," she said courteously, and a chill ran down through her spine. She was probably thinking of how long it took to make and how putrid it tasted, thought Harry, glancing at her from behind. A flashback of that fateful afternoon three years before in their second year when he, Ron, and Hermoine had all drunk the awful, foul-tasting potion in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory to turn into Slytherin students to question Draco Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets inside the Slytherin common room.  
  
Of course, Snape ignored her and moved on to say, "Anyone?"  
  
A few seconds had elaspsed when Draco Malfoy raised his pale, lazy hand into the air. "Polyjuice Potion, Professor Snape." Hermoine let out a gasp and Ron and Harry threw grotesque looks at him, but of course Draco didn't notice. Where the rest of the class were freezing their arses off, Draco looked as if he were to break a sweat.  
  
"Correct, Malfoy!", said Snape in not a monotone voice, but enthusiastically and happily almost. "Ten points for Slytherin. Now," he went on talking, "Can someone tell me the purpose of the Polyjuice Potion?" He walked up to Ron, who looked as if he was about to turn into an ice cube. "Weasley?"  
  
Ron, startled by Snape, said, "It changes you into someone else, temporarily of course."  
  
Snape, looking as if a cat had gotten his tongue, said, "That's correct, Weasley." He didn't give points to Gryffindor, but however walked away to his desk and picked up vials, small, but enough for the correct amount of potion to be given out, and began to dispense measured amounts of the potion in them. "Now," he said now standing erect and with his arms crossed, "I'll be spliting you into pairs and you will each be drinking the contents of the vials with a hair from the other person. The potion will turn you back into your normal self in exactly half an hour. No more, no less. We will be brewing this potion in class tomorrow and then you'll all be drinking it again. I warn you, however," he said directing his statement at Neville and Harry, "that a mistake, just one mistake with brewing the potion, can cause disasterous, unpleasant, and quite nasty consequences." Snape grinned evily and then added, "There is a possibility that you could never turn back into your original self, with just a mistake, one mistake with the Polyjuice Potion."  
  
Neville Longbottom gasped in his seat, while Harry had a very frustrated, mad expression sprawled across his face, as Snape had finished speaking.  
  
"Right then," Snape started again, "Miss Patil and Miss Brown, come up first." Lavender and Parvati went up, took a swig of the potion from the two of many vials, and sat back down, stiffling their giggles as their appearances were changing. Snape snickered as he quickly paired up the other students. It went as followed: Crabbe and Goyle, who were giddy after drinking the potion, Neville, who was whimpering at this point, with Pansy Parkinson, the slutty, Sltherin bitch, Harry and Ron, who were making nasty and disgusted faces facing the potion once more, and Millicent and Padma, who were both making faces at each other. Severus Snape sat in his comfortable reclining chair and decided to amuse himself with the last pair of them all by saying, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, please come up."  
  
Hermione looked horrified. "What?!", she managed to shout.  
  
Draco looked at Snape, bewildered and silently begging him to take his words back. "What, Professor.. Why her of all of the god-damned people on this Earth!"  
  
Snape shot back angry looks at both of them, giving them both a detention that night and threatening to give them both a week's worth if they didn't shut up. Draco shot an evil, "I'm-going-to-kill-you-Granger" look at Hermione and she glared at him with an "Not-if-I-kill-you-first-Malfoy" expression moving across her face. They both reluctanely stood up and went up to the front of the classroom and took the potion, after dropping a hair from their heads in their respective potions. They both looked like they were going to get sick for about ten seconds, but then they changed into each other. As they both started to get up, they were both astonished at their new bodies.  
  
Hermione thought, 'What the hell.. I'm actually going to be Malfoy for the next thirty minutes? God damn this fucking class and their Slytherin scum within it.' She looked at Malfoy with interest as he stood up, laughing. "What's so fucking funny, Malfoy?" She gasped as his voice escaped from her lips. No wait, Malfoy's lips.  
  
Draco smirked at her and replied, "I just realized how much more sexy I look in person than in the mirror.. Wow." He became shocked at his new voice, the slightly high pitched voice that belonged to Hermione Granger. 'Oh great, I'm stuck sounding like a stupid Mudblood for the next thirty minutes. Great, just what I need after a god-damned letter from father and mother.'  
  
~+**Previously that day, approximately three hours ago**+~  
  
Draco sat up in his bed, just waking up to the high-shrill sounding voice of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Draky, are you awake, darling?" Pansy Parkinson sat beside his bed, trying to act like she was sexy.  
  
Bloody hell, she wasn't and looked like she was not to get any closer to that. Draco groaned and then shouted, "What the hell do you want, Pansy? First of all, my name is Draco, second, yes, I'm awake because YOU woke me up by deciding to grace me with your pug prescence, and fourth, I'm NOT YOUR DARLING!"  
  
Pansy teared up and sobbed, "Draky, you're just making that up aren't you? You love me.."  
  
"NO, I FUCKING DON'T! I NEVER DID, NEVER WILL! God damn, I only took you to the Yule Ball last year because I had no one to go with and now I realize that I was better off going myself." Draco looked at her angrily and sternly, trying to show her that he wasn't kidding. 'Stupid bitch,' he thought, 'Why the hell won't she leave me alone?! She's not my god-damned mother, for cripe's sake!' He also quickly added, just as angrily, "I'd rather go out with a Mudblood than you!"  
  
Pansy sobbed even more and screamed, "So you'd rather associate with a Mudblood instead of me? Is that true, Draco?"  
  
"YES, DAMNIT! ANYONE, BUT YOU! Draco was losing his patience with the world for letting him become stuck with Pansy "Pug-faced" Parkinson. He expected for Pansy to slap him across the face, but she instead yelled, "Your father will hear of this!" She ran out in rage. He laughed at her, walking out on him, but then laid back down in his bed. He was wearing his silk, black and silver boxers (most typical of a Slytherin) and his bare chest was not covered. Suddenly, an owl swooped into his bedroom, which he recognized that it was the family owl, Lucifer. He handed him an Owl Treat and then opened the letter. It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
What the hell is wrong with you? You know that we HAVE to associate with the Parkinsons' if we want to keep the Malfoy line going. You know better than to god-damn piss Miss Pansy Parkinson off? You don't have to love her, just god-damned marry her! And what's this about you associating with a Mudblood? Is this true? And if so, is it that Mudblood Granger girl? I'm very disappointed in you, Draco, but you must carry out my wishes of you marrying Pansy. If you do not, I will disown you and you will NOT inheirate any of the Malfoy millions. If you do choose the marry Pansy, as I wish, you will inheirate the Malfoy millions and the Malfoy Manor to your pleasing. You know better than to associate with their kind, stupid, filthy muggle-borns, intoxicating the bloody school. Write back as soon as you can, I will be waiting.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco sighed at the words that lie in front of him and he was about to write back when another owl flew into his dormitory window. It was his mother's owl, which he hardly ever saw, named Athena, after the powerful Greek Goddess of War, hence his owl was named Aries. He opened the letter attached and it read:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
If you recieved your father's letter beforehand, disregard everything he had just said in that letter about the muggle-born child. I think that it would be for the best if you did NOT marry that Pansy girl. She is utterly despicable and your father and I cannot stand her. If you marry her, I will personally turn your body inside out, excuse me for that comment, but that is how much I hate her. As much as we find the need to HAVE to associate with the Parkinsons', we will stand behind your belief on what woman you want to marry and you have two more years to decide anyway, son. I convinced your father about this, so might as well hurry up with the girl. Write back if you want to, Draco.  
  
Much love,  
  
Narcissa  
  
Draco read the letter over again and then stopped abruptly, as Athena was pecking at him like mad. "Okay, okay, you bloody owl!" He tossed her two Owl Treats, which she were trying to keep away from Lucifer. Draco took his silver-embedded quill and a well of green ink for his father's letter and a silver well of ink for his mother's letter. He wrote back to his father first.  
  
Father,  
  
There is nothing wrong with me, first of all. Second, that Pansy keeps making god-damned pet names for me and I feel the need to kill, strangle, or quiet that bitch up. Bloody hell, Father, she snuck into my room this morning, scaring the living dark lights out of me. Just a joke, Father. Well, I just recieved Mother's letter, explaining some other things, so please do not write back saying crap, I beg of you. Finally, I am NOT in love with Hermione Granger, that filthy Mudblood. What in the hell made you think that?  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco  
  
He sent it off with Lucifer, but before that, he struggled to pry him off of Athena, who had just finished off the second Owl Treat. He snickered as he watched his father's owl fly away and then he sent into writing to his mother. He dumped the green ink out and did a "Scourgify" charm on his quill, forcing the reminder of the ink out of the quill. He bottled up the green ink and then set out towards the silver ink. He dipped his quill into the bottle of silvery ink and then started to write on a fresh piece of parchment:  
  
Mother,  
  
I will disregard everything that he has said about me and about the mudblood Granger. Also, thank you for your support about pug-faced Pansy, I cannot stand her even for a mere second! She forces herself to sit next to me in the Great Hall, during all of my classes, and then finds the need to sneak into my dormitory, unwanted! I cannot stand her at all and it is true, I'd rather go out with Granger than with Parkinson. I will most likely lose my sanity in a few minutes, so I shall bid you a good day.  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco  
  
He glanced away from his beautifully, hand-crafted desk as Athena slowly hopped over to him, anticipating the letter to be attached to her leg. Draco placed a Sickle in her beak as she drifted away into the morning mist. He turned to the lavatory and took a quick shower. When he had returned back to his desk, there was another letter there and Athena again, was perched up on the window sill, waiting for her master's son to approach her again. Draco groaned and thought, 'What is it this time? Mother never writes me, directly I mean.' He furiously opened the letter and found the words inscrpted upon the parchment to be horrifying. It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Draco Malfoy, how dare you speak of her in such a way! I mean, the Granger girl. Hermione, is her name, isn't it? Interesting thing I found yesturday, son. Your secret journal while Pixy was cleaning your room out just a moment ago before I even wrote you and called me over to inspect her work. It was lying right there on top of your desk, dear. My curiousity got to me, sorry Draco, and I dismissed her out of the room and I flipped through the pages of boyish doddles and such when I came upon an entry that shocked me, but then pleased me at the same time. Care for me to qoute for you, darling?  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I don't know what to do with these feelings anymore. I actually do like Hermione Granger, not a pureblood like myself, but Hermione "Mudblood" Granger! What will Father think? I denied it for the last four years, but how will I ever face her in the same way ever again back on the train, no, even worse.. Back at school!? Oh no, my world is coming to an end. I'm afraid that when Hermione expects a "Stupid Mudblood" to escape from my lips that I will suddenly confess that I um.. love her. Or I think I do at least. Right now, I do not know what to do and hopefully I will tell her the truth and finally have that fucking Pansy off my back. Bloody hell, she's annoying as ever. She keeps owling me saying, "Hi Draky, did you miss me?" I burned all of her letters with a swish and flick of my wand and then thought of how I'm going to break it to Hermione, my dream girl, this year. What to do..  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
June 3rd, 1996  
  
So now you see, I HAVE read your little journal and I expect, no I wish that you will find love where you want to find it.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
Narcissa  
  
P.S. Your father apologizes for the comments about Hermione, but he assures me that he also doesn't like the Parkinsons.  
  
Draco smirked at the letter after the couple of rounds of almost fainting then and there. 'Maybe I should tell her, perhaps this morning in Potions.. This is the perfect oppurtunity to tell her. What will Potter and Wealsey think? Oh well, I'll just hex those gits.' Draco whistled happily as he dressed in his house robes that were obviously black with his house emblem of the Slytherin serpant on it.  
  
~+**Back to Potions Class...**+~  
  
Hermione looked at him and tried to knock him out of the daze. "Malfoy! Oy, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked up at her in an attentive look. "Hermione?" He had just caught himself as he said her first name for the first time in front of her face and added quickly, "What do you want, Granger?"  
  
Hermione smirked and then said, "Did Ickle Perfect Malfoy just call a mudblood by her first name? What am I ever to do?"  
  
Draco snarled and then his expression changed, abruptly. "Leave me alone, Granger." He walked out of the Potions dungeon, class had passed quickly and he realized that he was himself again. 'Great, now how am I going to get out of this mess?' He sighed as he walked over to the second floor, towards the Great Hall. He was confronted by Pansy, who had clung onto his arm again.  
  
"Oh, Draky.. What did your father say about all this?"  
  
Draco laughed at her and lashed at her, keeping her a good ten feet distance between the two of them. He threw a letter at her, looking back to check her horrified look. He burst into more laughter, making him look insane to his classmate, passerbyers, and enemies. As he got closer to the Great Hall, he step became faster strides of excitement. He walked over to the Slytherin table, who were all questioning him about Pansy.  
  
"Have you seen her at all today, Draco?", Gregory Goyle asked.  
  
"Yes, I have. She is comvlusing at the moment because my parents sent me a letter after an "incident" this morning, saying that I can have NOTHING to do with her." He smirked as the rest of the Slytherins praised him.  
  
"Glad to hear that you FINALLY got that bitch off of you, man," Vincent Crabbe chimed in with the rest of the Slytherins, who were now all howling with laughter. "That bitch got what was coming to her.." "What in the fuck was she thinking? He's way out of her league.." Draco grinned at all of these comments, but yet keeping his cool. He was a prefect now and had to show by example. He hushed the Slytherins down, or at least tried to. He went onto looking at the food that was set before him. Plates upon plates of waffles, pancakes, flapjacks, sausages, toast, bacon, and eggs lay before him along with bowls and laddles of jelly and marmalade, of almost every fruit, maple syrup, and butter accompanied the large serving of the breakfast items. He tapped his goblet three times with his wand, thinking what he desired to drink in his mind. As he watched his goblet, an adequete amount of orange juice, conjured itself into the cold goblet. He also tapped three times on a mug, allowing a cup of strong coffee to appear with sugar and milk. 'Coffee.. Just what I need in all this excitement,' he thought quickly, as he dove into some flapjacks and bacon. As he ate, never in his dreams did he think that a Gryffindor would walk over to the Slytherin section of the Great Hall, unless they were prefect, of course. No, actually, even if they WERE a prefect, they would try and aviod this table anyway except of you were a Slytherin prefect, which were Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode, and not Pansy Parkinson. She was too god-damned stupid and was a disgrace to pureblood, quoting himself. He recognized that this was no ordinary Gryffindor, but his secret school crush, a perfect prefect, no other than Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," she started out.  
  
Draco started ravishing his food and then looked up at her. "What'dya want, Granger?" The rest of the Slytherins just kept watch in awe.  
  
"Snape gave us detention tonight."  
  
"Tell me something that I don't know.. Wait, you're going to reference yourself to a book, aren't you, Ickle Perfect Granger?" He smirked, trying to hide his feelings for her that grew stronger everyday. He thought that it would be for the best if she didn't know just quite yet. Well, actually, never. "Shit, I have Qudditch practice tonight, god damnit!", he shot at his thoughts.  
  
Hermione shot at him, "Shut up, Malfoy?" She then noticed his comment about Qudditch and then smirked. "Our detention will be at 7:00 P.M., tonight in the Potions dungeon. Bye, Malfoy." She turned to leave and then walked out of view, back towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco just sat there, in shock. The other Slytherins resumed on into their eating, but none of them could outdo Crabbe and Goyle. He thought about what Hermione had just said and then thought, 'Shit, Flint is going to kill me.. Oh wait, I'm the Qudditch captain, haha.' He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that Marcus Flint had graduated, leaving him the spot open for being the Slytherin House Qudditch Team Captain. He resumed on eating, even though he had lost his appetite. 'So, detention, just the two of us, eh Granger? This could be fun.. Very fun indeed..' He grinned as he ate his food in silence. 


End file.
